<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Kind As Summer by RinzlersGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610150">As Kind As Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost'>RinzlersGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#BonjourContentChallenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a human who crossed the planes into Middle-Earth and now you live in Imladris, which is unfortunate, because you love the Lord of the Valley and you can never have him.</p>
<p>Elrond &amp; Reader</p>
<p>Day 5 Prompt is Unrequited Love (Or Requited, They're Just Oblivious) I think you can tell which direction I went here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#BonjourContentChallenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Kind As Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"He was as noble and fair as an elf-lord, as strong as a warrior, as wise as a wizard, as venerable as a king of dwarves, and as kind as summer." -The Hobbit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>These were words you knew, having read them before. You were a human who had crossed worlds and ended up in Middle-Earth. And they were your favorite words. As kind as summer particularly resonated. Summers here in Imladris were different-- warm days under the sun, cool nights in the gardens listening to the minstrels play-- this world was at relative peace and Imladris was a bounty nestled in between mountains.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were no warrior, but a guest of the Valley. Your prominence in knowing a little bit more in human medicine had earned you a small stipend from the healing wards and you were content here. Well, almost content. You had been listening raptly to a lecture from Glorfindel about Elvish healing and fea healing, which wasn’t something you would ever be able to perform, but your eyes were on the Lord of the Valley, who was contentedly sitting with Glorfindel and occasionally interjecting and finely tuning Glorfindel’s lecture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tried not to let it bother you but eventually excused yourself from the lecture. If you sat in there any longer, you knew your thoughts would stay on Elrond and that was not something you could risk. His wife had sailed to Valinor and elves did not likely remarry. Nor did you particularly want to stand in Lady Celebrian’s place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skiving off class?” Drat. You had found your way from the healing wards to walk among the gardens and not particularly realized that you had been followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all due respect, my lord, I’m not sure that fea healing, that Elvish healing pertains to me.” You replied, taking a seat against the wall, tucking yourself among the sunflowers that stood as high as he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiding, now? When you’ve already been caught?” You didn’t answer him, and didn’t dare to look up. “Does our work not interest you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not really in the right mindset.” You replied. Elrond crouched in front of you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do for you?” You didn’t meet his eyes. There were some days when you were just like this. You would stare at him but when he confronted you about it, you refused him an answer about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, my lord...” He waited for your next words. A healing herb, perhaps. But you met his eyes when you said it. “Go away.” Elrond blinked in surprise, standing wordlessly and leaving. He didn’t know what he was expecting but it hadn’t been that. It wasn’t vicious; it was almost sorrowful. Perhaps you were reminded of your mortality. And you didn’t move from the sunflowers even when night came. The dew of dusk hung heavy on your shoulders as you stared out into the night, finally pulling your knees to your chest and letting the tears fall. For you loved one who you could never have.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>